


My Own Little World

by SincerelySalty



Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Transferred from Wattpad, originally written July 08, 2015.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Wattpad, originally written July 08, 2015.

   So I laid back on my bed with a piece of pizza in my mouth, reading a random manga I picked out of my closet. So many books that I've read over so many times... But they never got old, not to me. I could read them 10, 20, even 100 times... But I would always love them. _"Don't those get boring after a while?"_ Some people may ask. But I'd simply shake my head & continue reading.

~

   Mom & Dad weren't home tonight & left some money for food, so what could be better & more simple than ordering pizza? I felt the pizza falling from my mouth, so I put my manga down & held the crust of the pizza. I stared up at the ceiling, munching on my pizza. I wish I could be like the brave warriors or day-saving ikemen in my mangas sometimes... Who cares if they're boys? But I'm just plain Fuwa for now. I stood up & walked over to the window of my room. I opened it & leaned against the sill, closing my eyes. I felt  the nice breeze blow through my short hair. Should I let it grow longer? Maybe the breeze would feel even nicer blowing past long hair... I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a midnight sky full of silvery, bright stars. These were natural beauties that even my mangas couldn't encapture. These _were_ truly nice, but maybe I was just a little late noticing them. I was always caught up in pre-made fantasies which, for some reason, seemed like they were made _just_ for me. I guess you could say I was stuck in _**My Own Little World.**_


End file.
